Often times, it is necessary or desirable to prevent material from being released or absorbed into the ground. For example, the release of hazardous or other materials into the ground could contaminate ground water or cause other problems. As a particular example, hazardous or other materials are often stored in tanks. Any spills or leaks of materials from the tanks could lead to contamination as well as civil or regulatory fines.